The Ebony Blade
by PariahDark
Summary: Vera was a true and noble hero. That is until she found the Ebony Blade and became tempted by its dark power. Now she fights to maintain her sanity while defeating her enemies. Her only companion a bloodthirsty vampire named Alva.
1. Chapter 1

Vera had grown up in Whiterun believing that one day should be able to leave and become a true adventurer . Her father was a true nord while her mother was a born and bred imperial. And while each had a very strong opinion on which side she should be fighting for in the civil war they'd ultimately left the decesion up to her. And while they hadn't decided on who she should fight for they had agreed that she had to know how to fight so each one had taught her various methods. Her mother taught her how to use a sword and shield as well as the basis of archery. But she much prefered the heavy weapons her father taught her. Her favorite was her batttleaxe, it paired well with her leather armor.

So after a few years of training with her parents and joining the Companions she set out on her journey at the prime age of twenty. Which started out with her getting into a fight with a thalmor agent while on the road and wound up with her escaping Helgen and finding out she was dragonborn. Now a few months later she was on her way back to Jorrvaskr after completing a simple troll exterminantion misson when she stopped for a drink at the Bannered Mare.

As soon as she sat down and let her steel battaxe hit the ground Hulda pourned her a mug of ale.

"Been a while since you were last in here Vera, last I heard you were slaying a clan of giants near the Riften."

"It was only one giant. And it wasn't much of a fight to be honest. The hunters that hired me did most of the work. But enough about me tell me what's happaned since I left."

"Well not much to be honest. With the war going on people are talking about how Ulfric will march on the city. Can't say I care either way."

 _Wonderful, I'm sure dad's one mug of ale away from grabbing his axe and joining the fight._ She thought as she downed the rest of her ale.

"The only other exciting thing happening now is the rumor floating around about the Jarl's son."

Heaing this she got a little excited. Rumor's usually led to either a fight or treasure.

"So what's the rumor?"

"Just that his son has been acting rather strange lately. People say he knows their secrets just by looking at them."

"Well if it turns out to be nothing I can at least get a few gold for looking into it."

She dropped a few coins on the counter before shuffling over to Dragonsreach where she pushed by the people shuffling about their daily routine and up to the Jarl.

"Welcome Vera always a pleasure. I take it you've heard the rumors about my son?"

"Yeah and I'd like to help of course."

"Thank you, for weeks now he's been different. When I try to talk to him and get to the bottom of it he snaps at me and accuses me of these horrible things. Please if you can find out why he's like this I'd be forever grateful."

"Alright I'll talk to him." It didn't take her long to find him in the upstairs balcony looking down at the court.

He didn't even bother to turn toward her when she got near. "So your the latest dog my father sent to do his dirty work. Are you hoping for a special treat when this is all done?"

Vera took a deep breath and picked him up by his shirt before dangling him over th edge. "I want you listen up very closey kid. When you speak to your elders you speak with respect, is that understood?"

What confindence he had vanished as he looked down at the people wathcing this. "Alright I'm sorry now put me down!"

"Try that again."

"Please put me down!"

She pulled him back in and set him down. "Alright now tell me what's going on with you. From what I hear you seem to know everyones secrets."

"It's really not that hard. Everyone that comes here is always focusing on my father and dosen't pay attention when I listen in. Well that and the whispering lady in the basment."

"The who?"

"The lady in the basment. She tells me whatever I want to know. I've never seen her because of the locked door, usually I can get into any door in the castle but that one is special. Only two people have the keys to that one. My father and his court wizard, from what she's told me there's something special behind that door, some ancient greatsword or something. I'm not sure but the fact that it's hidden means it's probably special."

 _Special huh? I have always wanted something like that. It shouldn't be to hard to get my hands on one of the keys. Farengar is usually in a isloated room._

Looking down she saw him leaving the massive table and heading back to her room. Qucik as she could she was after him catching him just as he was closeing the door to his room. "Farengar wait a minute."

"Yes what is it?"

"Well I hate to ask this but you are about to head to bed right?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well a while back I got this potion that supposdly dramatically boosts your magical skills but it only works if you already have great magic."

Hearing the words magic he instantly perked up "Really?!... I mean yes I do seem to remember hearing about a potion like that."

"Yeah well I'm not one for magic so I thought you'd like it. Only problem is you have to go to sleep for it work."

"Well that won't be a problem" she handed over the potion and watched as he quickly downed it.

"Oh my that is a very powerful taste." after a few moments he began to sway back and forth before falling onto the bed asleep.

"Sorry Farengar but that was really a failed health potion I made. Good news is you'll be fine when you wake up in a few hours." after quick search of his robes she found a very strange looking black key. "And don't worry I'll return this once I'm done."

Crossing the great hall and down the stairs she quicky found the door hidden back in the wall.

"Someone really didn't want you opened." she said turning the key and opening the room.

In the room was only a small table with a very large looking black sword next to a single note.

The moment her eyes saw the sword she knew she'd never want any other weapon. It looked like the blades katana only longer and laced with gold. As she picked it up she was suprised to find it didn't have any weight to it. She'd trained hard to be able to swing her heavy weapons with ease but with this one she felt as though she could swing it all day and not tire.

"Why would someone hide you away?" she asked admiring the pitch black blade.

She looked down at the note. " _To whoever is unlucky enough to find this blade be warned. This malovent blade craves the blood of your friends and loved ones. Do the world a favor and hide this blade where no man, women or beast will every find it again."_

If this note were meant to inspire fear then it had faild. She dropped the note and continued to admire her new blade.

"Your just a sword. A sword that I'll use to become a great adventurer, although you do seem to be a bit dull."

The door slammed shut as a voice filled the room. It seemed to come from everywere at once.

 _ **"Congratulations hero for finding my precious Ebony blade."**_

"Who's there?"

 _ **"I am Mephala the creator of the blade. I sense you will do great things wielding my weapon. But if wish to truly unlock it's powers the you must ignore the warnings of it's previous ownver and let the blade soak in the blood of betrayal."**_

Not one for being told what to do she strapped the sword to her back and opend the door. "I appreciate the sword lady but I won't be killing my friends for you."

 _ **"You say that now but you'll soon find that the blade has it's own desires."**_

The voice faded and Vera was left wondering what to do next. She shook her head and tried to forget about what the voice had just said. She quickly returned Farenger's key and headed over to the traning grounds to test her new blade.

The staw dummies were quickly carved to pieces with her new blade. With every slash and cleave the dummies fell to her feet.

When it was all over she felt great. Infact she wanted to continue fighting.

"Nice blade shield sister." she tured to see one of the newer companions practing with his axe.

"Thanks but I still need to get used to it."

"Well then let's spar."

"Sure but don't expect me to go easy on you welp."

They took their postions as a few other members sat down to watch. He was the first to move rushing foward and tring to slash at her side, she blocked it with her blade before delivering a well placed kick to his stomach sending him backward. But this didn't stop him as he got back and tried to slash at her arms. Seeing this she pulled her blade for a powerful thrust catching him off guard. When he staggered trying to block it she slashed at his chest drawing blood and forceing him down.

He raised one hand to surrender as his other clutched his chest.

"Alright I give. You got me pretty good."

She helped him up before handing him a quick potion. "You fought well but I'm just used to killing bigger things."

"Well thanks for the practice. You're a true friend." as he walked away to properly heal she felt something twist inside. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw someing on her blade. The small amount of blood that was still there seemed to be getting absorbed by her blade. As she pulled it cloer to get a closer look she saw that it actually seemed to glow if only for a few seconds.

 _To unlock it's true powers feed it the blood of your allies. No it can't be, but then again I do live in a world of flying magical dragons. But I'm not about to kill my friends just for a blade._

And that's what she told herself throught the day everytime it popped into her mind. She'd befriended many people during her travles and she did know of some that weren't exactly nice.

These thoughts continued to plague her mind for days as she got used to wielding her blade. As she tried to block them out it became harder so she decided she was going somplace isloated and decided to make her way up to High Hroghtar to see about learning more shouts. When the sun started to dip below the Horizon she saw the burning lights of Iverstead.

Feeling tired and haggared after her long journey she headed to the inn for something to drink. Just before she entered she saw Narfi wandering the streets half drunk and moaning about how alone he was now. A part of her felt bad knowing that he was like this because she'd finally told him the truth about his sister.

She could still remember the devestated look on his face when he'd found out. Or how he'd said that she was the only friend he'd truely had.

Before she could dwell more she rushed inside and ordered the strongest thing on the menu as well as a room for the night. An hour and nearly two full bottles later she was staring at her blade wondering what she could do.

"I'm not giving you up. You're the best sword I've ever had."

 _But I keep getting these dark urges. This thing was locked away for a reason, I should just hide it somewhere. I've cleared out dozens of caves and tunnels deep in the mountains. But I'm to tired to think about all this right now so I'll sleep and decide what to do in the morning._

Vera put the sword away and turned in for what she belived would be a good nights sleep. But the moment she drifted off she had horrible nightmarish visions about her killing her friends. The power rushing through her body as the sword drank it's fill. Even though it was a dream she could still feel the dark presence surrounding her as she cut down everyone in her path to grow stronger. She woke up and reached for her blade. Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating like crazy.

"Just one, I'll only feed you once." As she looked down at her blade she knew who would die because of her. If she was going to do this she had to make it someone that wouldn't be missed.

Quick as she could she got dressed and headed to the destroyed remains of Narfi's house where she found him clutching a empty bottle as he slept.

As she got closer her mind focused on her hands as she lifted her blade. "Only once."

Narfi rolled over to face her and drunkenly opened his eyes. "Hey friend." Hearing those words the sword seemd to speak to her. _**Kill him.**_

What will she had fought back and she actually lowered the blade a bit. Then Narfi fully opened and saw what was happening. He opened his mouth to scream and she quickly plunged the cursed blade into his heart.

He struggled for a few moments before his body fell limp to the ground. His blood flowed from his body and into the sword causing it to glow red for a few moments. As this happaned Vera felt her body filling with a dark strength. When it was all over Vera pulled her blade free and looked down at the pathatic remains of a person she'd felt pity for before.

As she walked she felt the sword in her hand. Felt it's hungerdissipating. But that wasn't all, for a breif moment she saw a vision of herself facing her enemies with a someone by her side. As the mysterious persons face started to come into view it ended.

She looked down at her blade. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to unlock your full powers."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Vera had killed Narfi. Two days since she gave in to the blades temptation and killed someone. When she woke the following morning the guards were unaware of what she'd done. In fact it wasn't untill she was returning from the graybeards that one mentioned that Narfri hadn't been seen today. It wasn't untill a few hours later that one had gotton curious enough to go investigate and found his corpse. From what she saw on the villiagers nobody was saddaned by his death or even seemed to care. Some muttered about a theory about suicide while others murmered about the dark brotherood. Either way it became clear that she wasn't a suspect and so she left to learn the new word of power at Eldersblood peak. The farther she went the more she started to revert to her old self, sure she'd killed someone who saw her as their only friend but he was a near homless drunk that spent his days whining about his solitude. Compared to the dozens of banties she'd killed he was nothing. At least that's what she told herself to keep going.

But her guilt wasn't the only thing on her mind. The sword on her back or more specifically the vision she'd had was still burning in her mind. She could swear to the divines that she'd seen that person's face before but she could't quite remember where. She was just starting to get a clear picture when she came across an old shirtless orc next to a couple saber cat corpses. He was busy wiping his steel sword when he saw her approching.

"You there traveler are you any good with that blade of yours?"

"Many have fallen to by skill, why are you asking?"

"I have lived to long as a orc. I seek a good battle to end my life and join my ancestors by Malachaths side. Do you have what it takes to finally end me?"

She unsheathed her sword and got into her stance. "Don't worry old man I'll end this quickly. Just don't complain when you head leaves your shoulders."

He laughed and rushed her with his sword. She'd expected him to be strong but was caught of guard by his speed. His barrage of blows caused her to go on the denfesive as she deflected and parried his shots.

 _He's strong, I'd expect no less from an orc. But I'm not about to loose!_

As he brought his sword down she jumped back ever so slightly chatching him off guard before she showd him the power of her voice. "Fus!" he staggered back suprised and she rushed foward and drove her sword through his chest. He looked down at the black blade and of his blood dropping to the ground. "Dying by the dragonborns blade, I'd say that's the best death I'll be able to find." as she pulled her blade free he fell to one knee. She saw how we was struggling not to completly fall.

"Go on and finish it."

She raised her sword and quickly brought it down on his neck ending his life. As soon as he died his blood flowed from his body and into the sword. But unlike last time she didn't feel any dark presence or rush of power.

"I guess you'll only grow strong from betrayal huh?" after cleaning her blade she continued on the road. As the terrain started turning from barren plains to mountain she wished she'd spent the gold on a horse as her feet were aching and burning but still she preshed on. When she started hearing the roars of a dragon echoing off the mountain she new that she was close and quikly slid behind a large boulder before popping a stamina potion as well as a resist frost for good measure before taking out her blade and walking up the various steps. Along the way she saw the remains of a couple cows as well as dead troll.

"Hopefully it's tired from it's meal and won't be to active." she thougt to herself as she didn't want to engage a dragon with her engery level.

After a few moments of searching the skies she made her way to the top to the word wall. She'd just started learning the word of power when the air shifted around her. She rolled to the left just in time to avoid an ice breat attack. The dragon hovering a feet above her was icy blue like the mountain it lived on.

"Fus Roh Dah!" she scramed as loud as she could sending a blast into the dragon's head. As it recovered it ascened to the air and tried a few times to do a flying blast but she mananged to dodge each time. When it say that this wasn't working it descended to the ground and tried to bite her.

But Vera was ready for it and slashed at it's jaw with all of her might. Each strike dealt massive damadge to it's scaly hide and soon enough the ground was covered in blood. In a despreate attempt it tired to take off but Vera jumped on it's head and drove her blade deep into it's skull. It screamed in agony before falling to the ground lifeless. She rolled off it's head and onto the frozen ground out of breath.

The dragon's flesh faded from it's body as its soul transfered to Vera.

When she recovered her breath she quickly finished learning the word of power and started down the mountain. The sun was starting to set and she didn't want to be traveling a mountain at night.

"Could have sworn there was a town nearby."

She quickly pulled out her map and double checked. "Yeah looks like Morthal isn't to far from here." As she looked up from her map she saw some faint lights from down below and thought it was the town.

Getting down the moutain proved to be more dangerous then getting up as the fading light obscured her path and what paths she could find were filled with giant spiders. It was nearly pitch black when she stumbled out of the forest and onto a main road were two guards were partroling.

"Which way to Morthal?"

"Just beyond those rocks friend but you'd best be careful. Folks are saying that bad things are happening at night. Let's hope you won't have need for that greatsword of yours."

"Yeah I truely hope not."

The town was nearly barren as she walked through the only road. There were a few people that stopped to look at her as she passed. Some made remarks about her being the dragonborn. As she neared the local inn she saw that the building next to it was a burnt down mess. One of the locals saw her and pointed to that. "That place used to be a thriving home. But then a fire destroyed it, some say that the fire was started on purpose but nobody can say for sure. But what we do know is that not a day later Hroggar was pledging his love to Alva and moving in with her. It's not right to move it with your lover before your families even been buried."

She looked once more at the remains and could have sworn that out of the coner of her eye was a child standing there. She quikly blinked and the child disappeared.

 _Okay Vera either you just saw a ghost or your more tired then you thought. I'll look into this later right now I need a drink._

She quickly shook her head and started for the door when it suddenly opend and a young nord women walked out. She wore a beautifly taven dress that clug to her body. She smiled at Vera as she passed her.

"Well aren't you just a nice looking treat. You in town for long?"

"Possibly."

"Well maybe tonight I can show you something special." with that she walked down the steps and into the night.

As she walked away Vera's mind was screaming at her to remember but she kept comming up blank. Once she was inside the and at the local bar she ordered a drink.

"Here you go."

"Thanks and if you'd be so kind do you name of the person that just left?"

"You mean Alva? she works here as a bar maid. Or at least she's supposed to. A few weeks ago she suddenly stoped doing her work and instead spet her time wooing every man that came in. Of course I couldn't really complain as people kept comming in and ordering drinks. But now that she's with Hroggar she barely comes in."

"You mean they're married?"

"No but they might as well be with how much he devotes himself to her."

As she drank she continued to try and focus on her vison. She could remember seeing a massive floating creature surronded by bats and a man wearing a golden mask with black robes.

 _Why can I remember those two but I can't see who the women was? It was a women with black hair kind of like the women that just passed. No, not like that exactly like hers. She's the women from my vision!_

 _But how and why does she fit into all this?_

Her thoughts were interupted when the door suddenly burst open and a terrfied villiager screamd. "Vampires are attacking the town!"


	3. Chapter 3

Quickly grabbing her blade Vera rushed out the door and into the chatoic scene. Villiagers were running screaming as black hounds with blazing red eyes. Guards fought to drive off the manic thralls while the vampires used their magic to drain them. As she looked at the scene a young vampre ran toward her fangs extened. He'd barely reached her when she cleaved his head off. Feeling the drive for battle she ran down to the main road and kicked one of the hounds off a guard.

"How many of these things are there?"

"I've counted five hounds and three vampires. If we can kill the master then the others should follow." She quickly looked around at the carnage and tried to find their leader. A icy shard shot past her and impaled the guard she'd just helped. She turened toward the souce and saw and older bald vampire next to two hounds. "Prey shound never stand agasint a predator."

She raised her blade and prepared just as the houds rushed her. Using her insticts she avoided their jaws and claws but they were faster then the wolves she'd gotten used to killing. It didn't help that their master kept shooting ice spears at her, whenever she prepared to deal a fatal blow she'd be driven back. Before she knew it she'd been pressed against one of the buildings.

As the vampire raised his frosty hands to fire another shot Ver decided to rush him. With a scream she kicked one of the hounds in the face while slashing another as she charged him weapon raised at his chest. He mananged to fire off two shots one that hit her in the shoulder and one just barely missing her head before she drove her blade down his shoulder and deep into his chest. As she pulled her blade free she was suprised to find she didn't feel any pain. Even with the icy spear sticking out of her shoulder the only thing she felt was a mild cold sensation. She quickly pulled it out and was amazed as the wound glowed red for a few momets before healing itself.

As others in the villiage saw this they started fighting harder and driving the vampires out. Vera managned to kill two more hounds before the guards signaled that it was all over.

"The Jarl wishes to talk to you about what you did."

She was quickly ushered into the Jarls's house where numerious people were screaming at a elderly Jarl.

"Jarl what are you going to do about the vampires!"

"This is the fourth time this month that they've attacked!"

"We lost four people tonight!" hearing the countless villiages scream her housecarl spoke up. "ENOUGH! Jarl Idgrod has a plan to deal with these vampires."

He gestured toward the elderly womean sitting on her throne. "Thank you Gorm, people of Morthal I know we've had problems of late. The death of a family along with these vampires but I've had visions of a warrior carrying a large black blade russhing to our aid. For weeks I pondered about what they mean. But after tonight know who will save us." she gestured toward Vera. "The dragonborn will save us in our time of need!"

People turned to her and started talking. Some spoke about her accoclishments and others say how she eaisly killed the vampres a little while ago. Before long people were throwing themesls at her asking her to save their town and avenge those that had been killed.

"Alright I'll deal with the vampires. Does anyone know where their lair is?"

People started talking again saying how the lair was deep in the swamp or high in the mountains. "Come on people one of you must know where their lair is." As she looked around she could tell from the looks on their faces that some of them did know but were to afarid to speak up.

She gritted her teeth in rage and was about to shout when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Alva standing there. "I can do you one better then telling you. I'll take you there and help you deal with them."

"Alva are you crazy those are vampires! Just let the dragonborn deal with them."

"So you want me to sit here and wait while you cowards sit here and hope that one person deals with a lair possibly overflowing with bloodthiristy monsters?"

The villiages went quiet and looked away. Vera couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well if you're really think your up to it then I won't mind the help."

"Wait a minute I'm commng with you." out of the corner of the home a nord with blonde hair strode forth. "Names Thonnir and if your going after those monsters then I'm comming with you. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright but don't slow me down."

Alva leaned in and whispered. "Don't trust Thonnir, ever since his wife left him he's been angry and paranoid. He's tried to blame me for her leaving because I was her best friend and we always talked."

She looked back to him and saw how hard he was cluthing his sword and eyeing Alva. _I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him. Don't want him doing anything crazy when we get there._

"Alright is there anyone else that's comming with me?" she looked through the cwowd but nobody else spoke up. "Alright then let's get going you two."

Alva led them out of the town and deep into the swamp lands. The fought the skeevers and giant spiders that stood in their way. Thonnir with his steel sword and Alva with a small black dagger. Finally after about an hour they arrived at a skull littered cave entrance.

"This is were the vampires sleep during the day."

"And just how do you know that Alva?" He asked accusing as he cluthed his blood covered sword.

"You'd be suprised what the guards will tell you after a couple mugs of ale. Now are you ready to put that sword of yours to good work?"

He growled as he watched her go her inside. When Vera started after her he pulled her back. "Wait a minute, theres something you should know about Alva."

Already annoyed she shrugged his arm off but stayed to hear him out. "And what is now?"

"Look I know I can't prove it but I'm sure Alva had something to do with my wives dissaparace. That and she's involved with Hroggar and the death of his family. I know that sounds like the raving of a madman but I'm tonight I finally got my proof."

"And that was?"

"Just before the attack I saw Alva with a lantern at the edge of town. From what I saw lighting and unlighting it like a signal. A few moments later the vampires attacked."

She thought about what he said for a moment.

 _That does sound suspicious, but then again that doesn't mean she was telling the vampires to attack. I'll look into this later._

"We can deal with that later right now we have bigger problemes to deal with." she said moving into the the cave. When they finnally got there Alva was killing what looked like the last of some giant spiders. "About time you two got here."

They followed the tunnels deeper into the cave. The eaisly killed the few thralls that were going about whataver tasks they were given. When they started to hear voices they stopped.

"So I take it that their all in the next room?"

"Yeah sounds like it. Do we have a plan?"

Ver thought for a moment. "Alright Alva I saw another tunnel that might lead back to the main room. You circle around and attack from the left as we charge down the middle."

"Awww and here I thought you and I were going to have some private time. But we can still have fun together later." she said before sneaking off down the tunnel.

"Alright we do this hard and fast. I hate to ask this but I'm going to foucs on the master so I need you to draw the others attention. Can you do that?"

"If it means a end to these monstes I'll do anything."

She took a few deep breaths and prepared for the fight. A couple reisiest magic potions as well as focusing on the shout for fire and she was ready. Thonnir ran out screaming charging the nearest vampire and drawing them to the right. Seconds later Vera charged the leader at the end of his table sending a fire shout at him. He staggered back but still managed to extened his hand and sent out his vampiric magic.

The spell hit her in the chest and she felt her life draining but her adrenaline was already pumping through her vains. SHe reached him and sliced at his arm forcing it back before spinning and kicking his chest.

To her right Thonnir was barely avoiding the other vampires strikes.

"Your friend will soon be dead, but you will become one of us." she reacted to slowly as he lunged and extened her fangs. His fangs sunk deep into her left arm as his arms clutched her arms locking them in place. With her sword unable to cut him she used her head and rammed her forehead directly into his skull forcing him back. As he let go she impaled him in the chest and drove him into his chair. Her left arm was burning but she ignored it as she quickly saw to killing the vampires one by one. By the time she was done her body was burning and her armor was broken and torn. She helped Thonnir to his feet.

"Thanks for the help friend. But I saw one more run off down the tunnel come one."

She ran after him down the tunnel. As they turned the corner they saw Alva standing next to the vampire in question. "Alright turn around and let's be done with this." he said raising his sword. But as the vampire turned around they saw it was a women. "Is that anyway for you to talk to your wife?"

He body drained of color as his sword fell to the ground. "Laelette is that really you?"

She smiled as she opend her arms. "Yes my love now come here and show me how much you missed me."

"I knew you'd never leave me." he rushed foward and hugged his wife. Vera saw the smirk on her face before she opened her fang filled mouth and bit down.

"Aahhh!" he cried out

"Hush my love, soon you'll see the glory of the night. Just as Alva did for me."

Alva moved foward past them. "Well what are friends for. Now that leaves the dragoborn. You've killed my master as well as the rest of our coven. But it looks like you'll soon join our little family."

 _Damn it what can I do? I can feel it burning it's way through my body._

In her hand her sword began radiating a dark energy. She looked at Thonnir embracing his wife and knew what she had to do. "Thonnir are you my friend?"

"You've saved my life and given me back my wife. You're the best friend I could ask for."

Her sword hummed again and her body moved on it's own rushing foward and impaling both Thonnir and Laelette through the chest. As their blood flowed from their body and through the sword Vera felt the sickness being pushed out and being replaced with power. She turned toward Alva and placed her sword at her neck.

She looked down at the blade and back to Vera. "Do it."

But she couldn't. She wanted to kill her. Wanted to see her dye but her arms refused to move. Her eyes darkned as she had another vision. This time she and Alva were in a strange book filled place fighting a masked warrior surronded by dragons.

 _"Are you ready to face me Dragonborn?"_

 _"It's time to die Miraak. With you dead I'll rule over Solstheim."_

Her vision shifted to Alva _"And I'll rule by your side my love."_

 _"Then prepare to die."_

The vision ended and she looked to Alva before removing her blade.

"From now on you're with me."

Confused she looked to Vera. "Why?"

"Becuase fate has something in store for us. Something dark and powerful. But cross me again and I will kill you."

She smiled at Vera and despite what had just happaned she still saw beauty in her smile. "Well then I'd best grab my armor."


	4. Chapter 4

The Jarl's house was abuzz with people cheering in victory as Vera recalled how she'd slain the vampires that had been infesting Morthal. People raised mugs in her honor while the Jarl appointed her as the official thane of Morthal as well as giving her ownership of Windstead Manor for a reward.

"My last thane spent the better part of a decade building that manor, but sadly he died shortly after finishing it. It's been maintained but left vacant. I hope you will treat it well."

She downed a mug of ale to the people before leaving the home and venturing out into the darkness filled streets of Morthal and into the adjacent swamp where after a few minutes she found Alva sitting on a rock examining a dagger. "So what did the villagers have to say?"

"I'm the new thane."

"Well that's something at least." she jumped down from the boulder and dusted off her black armor. Vera had seen every vampire wearing armor like that but for the first time she had to stop and admire just how good it made Alva look. She pulled away just as Alva looked up to her.

"So now that you've killed my coven and dragged me along I need to know. What's next? Killing dragons? Saving more villages like this? Or are we going to get rich by selling our swords to some cause?"

Vera opened her mouth to speak but found that she really didn't have an answer.

 _What do I do next? I became an adventurer to get rich and have fun._

But as she thought of her next step something inside of her, something dark and riving seemed to take control of her. Her body went cold as she felt her mouth move and form words.

"We need to get more power. We'll need much more if we are to rule."

"And just how do we get power?"

Her hand went to her back to unsheathe her blade. "First we empower my blade with the blood of betrayal. Only then will we be ready for what's to come." The feeling faded and she felt her body return to normal. She shook her head trying to figure out what happened as Alva looked at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" she asked reaching out.

Vera slapped her hand away when it got close. "I'm fine!... Just a little tired is all. Now come on I have a new home to examine."

As Vera started off Alva thought about reaching for her dagger and ending this woman. But after remembering just how skilled she was with that sword she decided against it and followed her hoping that sticking with Vera would be worth it in the long run.

After an hours trek through the swamp Vera saw a lone building at the edge of the swamp. From what she could see it was two stories tall with two large buildings on either side with a thinner tower attached to the back.

As she got closer she saw that it was old and slightly worn by the weather but it was still sturdy. Using the key she was given she opened the door to what would become her new home. Once inside she saw how black and empty it was. After seeing the candles she muttered the shout for fire as softly as she could just to enough to lite them.

Once the entry way was lit opened the doors to the main hall.

As she explored her new home Alva walked past her and examined the rooms.

"Looks like you've got an armory and a bedroom. Not to bad for a house built near a swamp."

"We also have the makings of a decent library and I think I saw trap door for a basement."

Hearing this Alva quickly found and flipped open the door before venturing down. Almost immediately the sounds of screeches filled the house. Alva unsheathed her blade and ran down into the basement only to find Alva throwing the last of a group of skeevers against the wall.

"By the nine I despise these things. Should have known an old house like this would be infested."

"It looks like you dealt with them easily enough." Walking past her she examined the large basement. The first room they were in looked to be some storage room judging by the barrels. The next room was just a barren room decorated with a couple wall scones.

As Ava walked and saw the room she turned to Vera. "It's not much but I'll use this room."

"Excuse me?"

"If I'm going to be staying with you I'll need a room for my coffin. And for a vampire this desolate dark room with fit my needs quite nicely. That is after I find what rat hole the skeevers came from and dose it with a strong poison."

Vera thought for a moment but soon realized that Alva was right. She really had no need for a vacant basement like this and Alva being a vampire wouldn't sleep in a normal bed.

"Fine but just remember that this is my house."

Alva waved her off as she went back upstairs and into the main room.

"I'll need to by some furniture, maybe start with some chairs and a proper bed. I should be able to buy what I need in Morthal."

For the next few hours she haggled with the shop keepers as she bought everything from beds to decorations and paid the workers to carry them to her home.

Alva of course stayed in her basement during all this as she not only exterminated the skeever nest. It wasn't until the last of the workers were leaving did she sneak up and put one under her spell so that they would bring her coffin from her former home.

When night finally came to the newly furnished manor Vera stood on the second floor railing and took in her new home.

"It's good to have your own place." she said walking down the stairs and into the armory. Inside the room was packed with chests and armor and weapon racks. She looked out the window at the newly constructed forge and had a thought.

 _Perhaps tomorrow I'll make myself a new set of armor. From how my latest adventures went I'll be needing something sturdier. Not that it really matters as this sword seems to heal my wounds._

She then retreated into her new bedroom where she placed the ebony blade in a special case she constructed and flopped down on her bed where she hoped she could rest easily.

Sadly like most things in her life this wasn't the case as her dreams quickly turned into nightmares as various people flashed in her mind. Friends, enemies, her shield siblings and even her parents. Each one followed with a scream and the smell of fresh blood.

When she opened her eyes she was already on her feet and in the woods just outside her new home with her hands firmly gripping the ebony blade. To her horror the blade seemed to be faintly glowing.

"Not this again." with what strength she could muster she plunged the dark weapon into the ground. She watched for a moment but it still continued to glow.

Slowey she walked away from the blade and looked around confused. "How did I get out here? And why?"

As she looked around she began hearing voices in the distance. Walking a short ways she saw thee of the men that had helped her move the furniture earlier today armed with bows. Not to far from where they were a small herd of elk drinking from the swamp.

 _Doing a bit of night hunting huh? Wait a minute..._

Turning her head back to the blade she got angry. "No! I'm not going to kill them."

In her anger she wedged her blade free and started back to her home determined not to kill because some blade wanted it. She was halfway home when she heard a scream coming from behind her. Her instincts kicking in she ran back to where they were and saw that a saber cat had killed one of the hunters and was currently attacking another while the last tried to aim his bow.

Even from the distance she could see how he was trembling with fear. He took two steps back and fired his arrow missing by nearly six feet and hitting a tree yards away. In her hand the blade hummed with desire as he called for help.

 _I could rush down there right now and save him, but if I did then the blade would demand I kill him._

Her mind was split between hoping them and letting nature take it's course.

It wasn't until the man below them reached for his empty quiver and put out a small dagger did she feel her body moving. Her body moving on instinct she raced through the short distance as the saber cat pulled away from it's second victim and ran for the third. Her legs moved through the dirt and muck at speeds she'd never achieved as she dove in front of him blade drawn just as the saber cat pounced. Her sword rammed through it's skill but the impact drove of it's strike drove her onto her back and into the muck. After a few moments she felt her breathing slow as the cat above her stopped struggling and died. She rolled it off her and got to her feet.

The man she'd just saved helped her to her feet and hugged her. "Thank you dragonborn! My friends didn't even hear the saber cat until it struck. We thought this was going to be a simple night hunt."

As he spoke the sword hummed in her hands and desire swept through her arms.

 _Miles from the village and late at night. No witnesses if something happened._

He turned around to mourn his friends. As he knelt down she summoned all the strength she had and put down her blade. Immediately it started burning in her hands but she was unable to let go.

"You should leave. Saber cats aren't the only dangers out here and I'm not prepared to protect you."

"But my friend's bodies..."

"Will still be here in the morning! Now leave!" hearing the edge to her voice he turned and ran toward Morthal.

Her hand still burning she raised the blade. "Listen up blade I'm the one in change not you. I won't kill just because you demand it."

She had just started heading home for the second time when the blade exploded with energy as it filled her body with a cold darkness. She quickly blacked out but somehow felt her body moving then a terrible scream filled her ears. When she could finally open here eyes again she saw that to her horror lying on the ground with her blade sticking out of his back was the man she'd just let live. His blood already flowing from his remains and into the cursed weapon.

"No!" but even though she was horrified at what the blade had made her do the was a growing part of her that was just glad that the blade was no longer hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

As morning shone in through the window Vera's eyes landed on the blade resting in it's rack near her bed. After recalling last nights activates she turned away from it in disgust and quickly left her room. She took a seat on one of the few chairs she'd gotten as she thought about what her life had become lately.

 _It's hard to believe that less then a year ago I was leaving Whiterun to start my journey. I've explored dozens of tombs and caves and killed no less then eight dragons. Although the mystery still remains on why they've been returning. The greybeards haven't deemed fit to tell me anything so I don't know where else to turn._

"And then there's that damn blade." As useful as it was it was to much of a buredn to carry.

 _Maybe I should just return it to the locked room and be done with it. And while I'm there I can see if the companions have some work for me. After furnishing my new home my gold supply is pretty low._

But before she did that she ventured outside and to the area where the hunters had died last night. In the fresh daylight the scene was far worse then she'd remembered. Blood stained the ground from the corpses. Nearby she found what she wanted. After a bit of searching she found what she wanted.

It took more then a little bit of effort on her own but she managed to drag the corpse of the saber cat back to her home and near her forge.

Using the skills Aela had taught her during all their hunts she successfully skinned the cat and after a bit more work managed to make a new set of leather armor.

"Aela awlays said that there were two types of creatures that were prized for their hides, trolls and saber cats." What was left of the cat she broke down into ingredients to be sold before heading inside to wake her new companion. As she walked through the entry way she got a look of herself in the mirror and was taken back by how bad she looked. Her eyes were darkened and looked dead, in her hair she could see faint traces of dried blood and dirt. She stood there for a few minutes eyeing herself in the mirror. When she finally turned around Alva was standing right behind her.

"You look worse than a hagraven."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, now is there something you need?"

"We're heading to Whiterun."

Alva sighed in annoyance making Vera curious. "Have a problem with Whiterun?"

"Whiterun is home to those filthy beasts. No sensible vampire would ever seep so low as to walk into their town."

"Well that town happens to be my home. Now shut up and follow me."

Alva walked forward a smile forming on her face. "Surely you don't need me to accompany you." she said maneuvering behind Vera and running her hands down her shoulders. "I'd much prefer to stay in this lovely new home of ours."

Vera reached out and moved her hands and gently pushed her toward the door. "Forgive me for not trusting someone who until recently was seducing and controlling half a town to be alone in my new home."

Alva nearly laughed and opened the door. "Oh well can't blame a girl for trying."

After retrieving her sword they started out the door and headed toward Whiterun.

"You know you may want to invest in a stable."

"Yes but first I need to get a job so that I can pay for a good horse."

As they trekked through the woods and mountains Vera grew curious about her new companion. Other then the fact she was a vampire she knew nothing about her. So as they approached and old hunters retreat she saw the opportunity.

"Alva can I ask you something?"

"Very well but I will of course be asking you some questions."

"Fine, my first question for is actually quite simple. Why did you become a vampire?"

Alva eyes narrowed for a moment as she starred at Vera. "It was not something I chose, but rather something my "Master" forced on me. When he found me in Morthal I was a bored women wishing for more in a town that had nothing to offer me. The one thing I wished for was excitement and wealth. He was a stranger that filled my head with visions of extravagance. He promised that he'd take me away and I'd be living like a noble in Solitude or Markarth." Her hands balled into fists as she continued on. "One night he told me to meet him near an old cave. The next thing I know he comes from out of the shadows eyes red and he's sinking his fangs into my neck. In a few seconds I went from human hungering for excitement to creature of the night hungering for blood."

"Do you ever miss being human?" From what she'd seen vampires always seemed to only want power so she wondered if Alva was different.

She stared at Vera for a moment before chuckling to herself. "Do I miss being a weak human? No, being a vampire my have it's downsides but the power I wield now is more then I could have ever achieved as a human. But now it's my turn to ask you a question. Just what is that blade you've been swinging around? I know it's made out of ebony and that means it's rare and valuable." Ever since she first laid eyes on her weapon she'd been curious. If things did turn south between the two of them she was going to sell it and hopefully make a fortune.

Vera's hand went to her blade's handle in a moment of panic as she eyed Alva. "Trust me when I say that you don't want this thing. Belive it or not it's hunger is far greater then yours. But as you can imagine nothing, not even power comes free. And the price you have to pay for this thing is that kind of price that drives good people to do some very dark things."

For the first time since Alva became a vampire she felt her heart race as she saw the look in Vera's eyes. She'd seen the look of pure hunger in her master's eyes many times but this was far more intense. As if something great had taken residence inside her and was clawing to get out.

Neither one of them could bring themselves to speak after that as they continued on their journey. By days end the reached the gate of Whiterun and were walking through the trading district.

As they waked Vera couldn't help but notice how everyone seemed on edge as if something terrible was going to happen.

"Alva I'm heading up to Jorrvaskr to get a job. If you're not coming then wait for me in the Bannared Mare." Avla nodded in relief as she walked away leaving Vera to walk the short distance to Jorrvaskr where upon opening the doors was greeted to the usual chaos and cheers by her fellow shield siblings. The first person to take notice of her was the half blind uncle of the companions Skjor.

"Vera! Haven't seen you in a few days."

"Well I've been busy traveling. But now my gold is low and I'm looking for work. So what do you have for me? Bandits need killing? Prisoner escaped? Hostage need freeing form forsworn? I'm up for anything"

"There is one job I have for you but not here." He led her down into the basement of jorrvaskr and into his room. Once there he locked the door insuring their privacy. For the first time in her history he seemed to grow nervous.

She'd grown up training with the companions, they were like her second family. And the fact that the normally stoic Skjor was nervous made her worry.

"What's up Skjor? Is the job that serious?"

"No the job is pretty easy. It's the implications however that have me worried."

"Well come on Skjor spit it out already."

"A few days ago the Jarl came to us with a very specific job and he asked for you by name. Head up to him and he'll give you the details."

Hearing those words filled her entire body with dread. The last time she'd done a job for the jarl she'd ended up with a cursed blade.

 _At least I can return this damn thing and finally be rid of it._

She turned to leave but stopped with Skjor called out to her from the hall. "And Vera when your done doing the Jarl's bidding return to me. It's finally time for you to join the ranks of the circle and embrace the true nature of the companions."

His words put a smile on her face as every member of the companions dreamed of the day they could become part of the inner circle. She retreived Alva and made her way to Dragonsreach where his steward told her she could him in the massive open balcony better known as the great porch. It was the first she'd even been in here and from what she could see it was as grand as she'd believed it would be. The entire room was big enough to hold at least two mammoths and suspended near the ceiling was a massive wooden rack with chains attached to it. At the far end of the room she spotted the Jarl. As she got close she saw that on the railing in front of him was a rather large engraved axe. When she got a few feet away she saw how distant he looked while staring out into the distance.

"You wanted to see me about a job?"

He stood there for a moment as if trying to form words before finally turning and grabbing the axe.

"Yes I did, but before I tell you of the job I must ask you something."

"Anything my jarl."

"I know that your mother is a true imperial and your father strongly follows the old ways of Skyrim. But I must ask which side to you favor in this war?"

Hundreds of times she'd heard that question while growing up. Both when people asked her and when she heard others ask it. In truth she didn't care about the war. She always thought that if it didn't directly involve her then she didn't need to care.

"I can't say I favor either side. Forgive me for saying so as I know your family supports the imperials but the empire was once strong and sturdy. But it's been crumbling since before the great war and after it's only gotten worse. We've all but rolled over to the elves, yet nobody ever wants to admit it. The Stormcloaks however aren't any better as they are to focused with how great Skyrim could be again that the refuse to see any way but their own."

Balgruuf took in her words and nodded as he looked down at the axe. "You speak the truth, and for some time now I've tried to stay neutral in this war as to protect my people. But it looks like that is no longer an option. I'm sure your father has told you many times but do you know what it means when a Nord presents another Nord his axe?"

Memories came rushing to the surface of her father sharing the traditions of the Nords with her _" Now Vera remember this for it's very who understand one another need not waste words. There are but a few simple truths behind one warrior giving another his axe."_

It was then she truly took notice of the engraving on the axe. "That axe came from Ulfric didn't it?"

"It came a couple days ago sent by one of his damn stormcloaks. I asked to be given a day to decide my answer but when morning came he was found dead in my guest chambers. I have my suspicions on who did the deed but now I'm left with a problem. I'm sure his spies have sent repots that I've received his axe and now I must send someone to personally give Ulfric my answer so it's clear where I stand."

"And that's why you asked for me?"

"Yes, as the dragonborn your name carries weight so I know he'll understand when I return his axe to him."

"But sir that means..."

"Yes it means I'll be siding with the imperials. Not because I believe in them. No, that's not the reason. I'm doing this because they understand protecting their people and as Jarl I must do what I have to protect them."

He raised the axe and after a moment Vera took it. "I've already sent word that my messenger would be sent out today. I know it's a terrible position I've put you in but I need someone I trust to deliver this."

"I understand and I promise I will deliver this to Ulfric."

Knowing what this axe meant and what it would mean for her home made it feel like it weighed a ton as she walked down the stairs.

As she entered the main hall she turned and walked down the stairs and into the hidden room where Balgruuf's son was waiting for her.

"She said you'd be back."

"I'm here to return this cursed sword."

"Yeah she'd said you'd try. But she wanted me to tell you that the sword is bound to you now. Even if you try to leave it here there will come a time when you need it and it will appear."

"Look kid I'm in no mood for this. So I'm leaving this damn thing here and I pray to the divines that nobody else finds it again." She placed the sword on the table and after she didn't fell anything she left and headed for the door. She'd just placed her hand on the door when she could have sworn she heard Mephala's laughter echoing from the walls.

People stared at her as she walked down the main road. They soon took notice of the axe in her hands. Everyone seemed to know what it meant and offered prayers to the gods as she passed. There were even a few people who tried begging her to ditch the axe in the woods so the message couldn't be received. But she couldn't, she'd been raised her entire life to honor her word and she'd promised the Jarl that she would personally deliver this. So for better or worse she wouldn't stop until Ulfric got the message.


	6. Chapter 6

For Vera the axe hanging on her hip seemed to weigh a ton as they walked down the winding road to Whindhelm. The fate of her city was quite literally in her hands.

 _Once I deliver this axe to Ulfric then he'll send his troops to the city. Imperials will fight openly with Stormcloaks in the streets I grew up in. Hopefully mom and dad will for once see the need to stand down and head to Riverwood untill it dies down. But knowing them I'd say a hagraven has a better chance of getting married to a Jarl then those two standing down._

As they'd walked Alva had stared at Vera or to be precise her lack of weapon. She'd tried to ask where that beautiful black weapon had gone but Vera had only told her "It's best left forgotten." Which only made her more curious. She'd guessed that it was still in Whiterun somewhere as they'd only been separated for about an hour or so.

It was then they she started asking herself why she didn't axed just kill her now then return to Whiterun retrieve the blade and take Windstead manor as her own. But as her hands went to her side to her dagger she knew the reason.

She was afraid. Afraid of a person that had not only killed her master but someone that could tear her asunder just by shouting. In her mind she could actually see it happening. She'd lunge forward as soon as Vera let her guard down and if she was lucky she'd sink her dagger deep but that would be as far as she'd get as Vera would then open her mouth and end her. So she'd wait until the moment was right, when Vera was at her weakest and then she'd strike. But until then she'd stay close and watch the show. After all it wasn't every day that a person gets to see the start of a war.

Hours passed as they traveled. They finally arrived at the village of Irverstead just as the sun started setting .As they walked through the town Vera noticed that the guards seemed unusually on edge as if they expected an attack. At each end of the main roads where nearly four guards armed with bows and swords. Right next to them were the making of what looked like large gates still half finished but from what she saw it looked bad. Even the villagers they passed seemed nervous although some did calm down when they saw who it was and muttered phases like.

" _By the divines it's the dragonborn. If she's staying then I'll rest easier."_

Once inside they got a room at the inn Vera started to turn in when she saw that Alva was acting strangely. She'd seen how Alva had starred at her as they traveled and knew that she was up to something. One of the many reasons she'd made sure not to be more then a few steps away from the vampire. Although she didn't want to she wouldn't hesitate to use the axe to kill her should the need arise.

Seeing her gaze linger on a one of the inns young maidens sweeping the bar she grabbed her arm and pulled her into her room.

"Alright just what are you up to?" but as she pressed her up against the wall she saw the dark crimson overtaking her eyes and the descended fangs sticking out of her mouth.

"I'm feeding, now step aside." she reached up and started moving Vera's arms aside by Vera pushed her deeper into the wall.

"Like I'm going to let you go out there and kill someone. The guards are already on edge and you'd only make things worse."

A low primal growl came from Alva as her desire for blood grew. "And what do you expect me to do? If I don't feed I'll go feral and if you think it's bad now then wait and see."

Vera thought for a moment before reaching down to Alva's dagger and taking it hand. She then slid the blade across her hand causing a large stream of blood to emerge.

"My dragonborn blood should be more the enough to satisfy your hunger. Just don't bite."

In her hunger filled state Alva grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her tongue across it being careful not to let a single drop escape. For a few fearful seconds Alva's demeanor turned from controlled and human to savage and predatory as she grasped her arm with enough strength to break it.

But just as soon as she started she let go and let out a growl as her eyes returned to normal and she licked her lips clean of blood.

"I have to admit out of all the people I've fed from your blood is most assuredly the most delicious. Flowing with magic and power."

"Glad I could keep you from draining someone. Now can I trust you won't decide to feed from someone else while I see what's going on?"

She waved her off as she laid in the bed. "Don't worry I've satisfied my hunger for the time being."

Vera eyed her carefully before venturing out into the tavern and up to the bar maid.

"Dragonborn, it's been some time since you were last here. Up to see the greybeards again?"

"Not this time I'm afraid. But while I'm here why don't you tell me what's with all the security lately? Preparing for something?"

She suddenly stopped what she was doing and motioned for her to lean in. As soon as she did she grabbed her armor and held here there. "Look I know what you did to Narfi."

Her blood ran cold when she heard this but she continued on. "Don't get me wrong the man was a pathetic nuisance and the town is better off without him wandering the streets and crying. But for some reason his death seemed to spark something in this quiet little town of ours. Not two days after his death we had our first vampire attack. Damn things came in the middle of the night."

"Did anybody die?"

"Just one but we managed to drive them off. But not long after that the local bandits came after us, and unlike vampires they can come day or night." she looked away and Vera could have sworn she saw tears brimming in her eyes. "Let's just say things got worse after that. This place has practically become a ghost town now."

Vera couldn't say anything and instead simply imagined the devastation the city could have been through. She let go and Vera picked up an ale and quickly downed it.

"It's really gotten that bad huh?"

"Yeah but at least we've received word that the local Jarl will send aid. That is if we pledge our allegiance to their cause. Not that it matters either way. But if you're feeing guilty about all this then you and your companion could at least deal with the bandits down the way. You can't miss their stronghold it's a crumbling tower just outside of town near the waterfall."

 _I guess I could deal with them. I mean I can't believe that me killing Narfi started all this. But if I can ease this villages problems by killing the bandits then maybe just maybe I could ease my guilt, if only a little bit._

She returned to her room where Alva was already waiting. "So I take it we won't be enjoying this lovely little bed for the night?"

"No because were going to kill the bandits outside of town."

"I take it I can indulge myself?"

"As long as the job gets done I don't care."

Once outside in the darkness of the night they followed the path the guards pointed out and only after a few minutes of traveling they saw the multiple fires burning in and near the tower. Vera readied herself and grabbed the axe on her hip but Alva shook her head.

"If we charge them then they'll come out in force. These bandits have been attacking the village and are probably enjoying the spoils. I'd say we take another path."

"And just what did you have in mind?"

"Just follow my lead." She got up and slowly walked down the stone path with Vera right behind her. As they drew closer to the fire Alva started swaying back and forth and slightly laughing drawing the attention of two men closest to the fire. Them moment they saw her the got to their feet and drew their swords.

"Hello boys, by any chance do you have something strong to drink? My friend and I just came from a small gathering of friends and sadly what they had was a bit to weak for our tastes." she said nearly collapsing into one of them.

The two men looked at her for a moment before smiling and helping her up. "Why sure we got all kinds of stuff. Why don't you and your friend come join us. Kan why don't you tell the boss that we have some special guests."

Kan slightly laughed as he eyed Vera before walking up the tower leaving her and Alva alone with him.

"Well now that we're alone how about that drink?" she said extending her hand. He eyed her as he handed her a half empty bottle of wine. "Here you go I guarantee that this will make you feel better."

Alva quickly downed the bottle before throwing it into the fire. "That's good but sadly not enough. Surely you have something better?"

"Oh I think you're ready enough" but as he advanced a voice rang down from the top of the tower. "Malik!" they all turned to see a redguard man wearing noble clothing at the top. "I'd rather you not treat our guests poorly."

"But boss they..."

"Should be treated kindly. After all they came to have fun. So bring them to me so I can get to know them."

Without a second to think Malik all but forced them up the tower and past half for more men who were either sleeping or drunk around tables brimming with gold. Once at the top their leader waved his men away and motioned for them to sit at the only table. "You'll have to excuse my men I'm afarid they're not used to dealing with the fairer sex and as such they're rather crude."

"Oh I think they have a certain charm to them. But please tell me you have something special for the three of us to share?"

He smiled and brought out a special red glassed bottle. " Is a glass of firebrand brandy good enough?"

Alva's eyes sparkled as she eagerly awaited for him to pour. Not long after the first glass was poured Alva began using her charm on him. Getting closer and running her hands over him until she was sitting on his lap and helping him drink.

"How about the three of us really start to have fun?"

"I like the way you think."

She smiled and then latched on to his neck while covering his mouth. Her fangs went deep into his neck drawing blood but she didn't drink and quickly withdrew letting him let out a single garbled scream.

"That was your plan!?"

"Yes for now they'll have to come up the stairs in a straight line."

For the first time Vera felt a her mouth turning into a smile as the first of them appeared at the top of the stairs. They'd just raised their weapons when Vera shouted sending a burst of fire down the stairs. As the fire dissipated four were dead and the remaining two were clutching their injured bodies. Vera took out the axe on her him and started down the stairs before turning to Alva. "Aren't you coming?"

"You can handle the rest. I'm going to enjoy the rest of this lovely vintage."

"Fine but you'd best save me a glass. Mom always told me that firebrand brandy is best in the entire empire."

Once at the bottom of the stairs the fight only lasted a minute as they were to badly burned to put up a real fight. But in those few moments as she struck them down she felt content as for the first time in a long time she was doing something right. Something that could help the village, but the feeling faded as the last of them hit the ground and she wiped the blood from Ulfric's axe.

"By tomorrow I'll be handing this over and dooming my home to war. Hopefully the brandy is as good as mom said." Alva met her half way down the stairs and handed her the half emptied bottle. "This should help with whatever moral problems your having. But personally I think your blood still tastes better." once in her hand she didn't waste time and brought the bottle to her lips and was amazed with how good the brandy felt going down. But she didn't finish the bottle for she knew that tomorrow she'd really need it.


End file.
